Hellsing
by VINcredable
Summary: When Team Possible is called to a small village in England Ron finds himself joining an organization that hunts Vampires and other unholy beasts... but not before becoming one of the undead himself. Will Ron embrace his new nature, or reject it? RonXSeras


_**Hellsing**_

Chapter 1: Village of the Dead

"I'm tellin ya KP, Bangers and Mash, Spotted Dick, Toad in the hole… the British are nut cases when it comes to food!!" Ron exclaimed as he checked his supply of food he had brought along for the mission.

The latest mission for Team Possible required them to go to a small village called Glastonbury in England, but Ron's irrational fear of British food had caused him to bring a good supply of Bueno Nacho along for the trip.

Kim suppressed the urge to slap her forehead, for most of the helicopter trip she had tried to explain that the names of British food are only names.

"Miss Possible, we're two minutes from the drop zone…" the pilot called back to her

Several hours ago the Team Possible site received a hit from local law enforcement in Glastonbury. Something had been happening to the entire city, the citizens had begun acting strange and attacked any form of authority around them for no reason. Witnesses described the citizens' behavior as violent but with no sense of reason, almost as if somebody else was controlling them. But there seemed to be one person who stood out among the others, a man known as Colonel Butley, witnesses had seen him instructing the others to attack. Colonel Butley was a wealthy aristocratic man who served in the Second World War, he lived in a large mansion near the edge of the village.

By the time Kim and Ron reached the village it was just a few hours until sunrise. Ron and Kim prepared themselves as the chopper descended towards the village, as it did they noticed that all entrances and exits to the village had been barricaded by the police. What they failed to notice was a single black sedan approaching the Barricade.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The black Sedan came to a halt right outside of the Barricade the police had set up. The back right door opened and out stepped a woman with long white hair, the woman looked to be in her late twenties, she wore a frilly light suit and walked with a cane that seemed unnecessary for a woman her age.

"What's the situation?" the woman asked as she approached the police.

"Huh, what the… who're you, what're you doin' ere?" one of the police said as he finally noticed the woman.

Almost immediately the police officer was slapped upside the head by his nearby commanding officer.

"Watch your mouth you idiot, that's Sir Integra Hellsing!" the Officer whispered to his subordinate.

"I-Integra Hellsing? As in the commander of the Hellsing organization?" the subordinate asked and was answered by his commanding officer nodding.

The commanding officer stood up straight and approached Integra.

"Begging your pardon Ma'am, he didn't realize who you were… however I must admit we weren't expecting to see you here, I don't believe we have need of your… services…"

Integra grinned as she spoke with an English accent.

"If you believe you don't need us, it only proves your own incompetence… you people are not equipped to handle the creatures that now infest this village…" Integra said as she turned around and made a hand signal at the car she had just come from… the back left door of the sedan opened and somebody stepped out, a girl with short yet spiky dirty blond hair, she was dressed in a blue uniform, the uniform consisted of a short sleeved top and skirt both of military design, on the left breast of the top she wore an insignia of two red squares and two black squares arranged like a chess board and shaped like a shield and over the top of the squares was the word '**Hellsing', **finally she wore large pair of black combat boots with long tights reaching her upper thighs, the girl looked no older than 20.

"What do you mean 'Creatures'?" the officer asked. "There aren't any 'creatures' here, just a bunch of people who're being controlled"

"Wrong, the people of this village are already dead, they were dead the very second they were bitten" Integra said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Bitten? Bitten by what?" the officer asked in a confused voice.

"The Vampire"

The Officer was about to enquire further when suddenly his voice was drowned out by a Helicopter passing overhead descending into the village.

"Ahh, finally" the officer said with a smile.

"What? … Who is in that chopper?" Integra asked with an irritated voice, she obviously didn't like being left out of the loop.

"Well, we figured that the rest of the villagers were being controlled by this Colonel… so we tried to get in touch with somebody who had dealt with these kind of situations before and only one name came to mind… Kim Possible" the officer said with a smile.

"Kim Possible?! That American teenager who gallivants around the world chasing criminals?!" Integra asked as her grip tightened around the head of her cane.

The officer nodded.

"YOU IDIOT!! THAT GIRL HAS NO IDEA WHAT SHE IS WALKING INTO…" Integra shouted at the officer causing him to flinch. She quickly turned around to face the girl in the blue uniform who had arrived in the car with her.

"Seras, you need to go now!" Integra ordered.

The girl stepped forward.

"Yes Sir Integra… my Mission Parameters?" the girl now revealed as Seras asked in an almost innocent sounding voice.

"You know the drill, avoid the ghouls as much as you can, once you eliminate the primary target all of the Ghouls he created will die anyway, but you must hurry, the American girl already has a head start."

Seras nodded before walking towards the barrier, before she made it very far though the officer blocked her way.

"Hold on, you can't go in there, the people in there have been killing anyone they see…" the officer would have continued but stopped when he noticed something about Seras, her eyes were blood red.

"Please excuse me, I have a job to do" Seras said politely as she stepped around the officer and quickly vaulted over the small barrier and started running into the dark town.

"Don't worry about her, Seras Victoria is one of my best field agents" Integra said as she turned around and sat on the hood of her car.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The Helicopter hovered over the courtyard of the mansion that belonged to the Colonel, there were several people standing in the courtyard.

"You think they're being controlled like the others?" Ron asked.

As they had been passing over the village they had spotted several groups of people who seemed to be standing around the village, stumbling over each-other as if they were drunk.

"Probably, but the courtyard is the only place we can land…" Kim answered.

The chopper descended lower and lower until it finally planted down on the soft ground.

"Wait here, this shouldn't take too long" Kim said to the pilot.

Kim and Ron quickly hopped out of the chopper as the people started stumbling towards them.

"Ok, we don't want to hurt you guys…" Kim said to the slowly approaching "… so if you just back off and…" Kim trailed off as the first of the people stepped into the light, the man's skin was charcoal grey and his eyes were glowing a dark orange, but the really disturbing thing was his skull, it looked as if somebody had taken a sledgehammer to it, there was a huge gory hole in the side of his head, the skull underneath was smashed and a small part of his brain was visible.

Kim tried to hold it back but couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and vomiting.

"K-KP… something tells me these people aren't just being controlled… in fact they kinda look… well… dead" Ron said as he just barely stopped himself from following Kim's example.

"Th… That's crazy, of course they're not dead, they're standing and walking around" Kim said as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

Suddenly the movements of the 'dead' people changed, whilst a moment ago they were stumbling slowly towards them, now two of them suddenly started running towards Ron and Kim.

The 'dead' people moved so fast that Kim was forced to act on instinct, she quickly lashed out with a fist to the nearest one's chest, but she felt a horrible sickening feeling as her fist struck his chest and kept going, her fist seemed to pierce straight through his chest and she found her hand inside a new gory hole.

"Oh god!" Kim said as she restrained herself from vomiting again, she tried to pull her hand free of the man but as she did he fell forwards and pushed her to the ground with him on top, he immediately leaned forward and moved to bite her.

"AHHHH!!" Kim screamed in an uncharacteristic way as she held her forearm up to his neck to hold him back.

Ron meanwhile had been tackled to the ground by the second man, almost immediately it leaned forward in an attempt to bite him, Ron used both of him arms to hold the crazy dead guy back as it continued to try to bite him, Ron did manage to get a whiff of the 'dead' man's breath, it smelled like sour milk mixed with moldy wet flour, just a quick smell was enough to make Ron gag.

"Gah… dude you need a Tic-Tac!" Ron said as he redoubled his efforts in holding the 'dead' man back.

"AHHHH!!" Ron turned his head to the side as he heard his best friend and partner scream. For a moment Ron thought it might be somebody else, never in all the years he had known Kim had he ever heard her scream like that.

Kim was lying on her back and desperately holding back another of the 'dead' people with her forearm across his neck, the man was so close to her neck that a few drops of drool landed on it, Ron noticed that Tears were starting to well up in Kim's eyes. At that point Ron knew he had to do something, Kim was losing it and this 'dead' person was about five seconds from biting her. But first Ron had to do something about his own problem, there was one thing he could do, he knew for a fact that Kim would not approve, but he had no choice.

Ron quickly reached up and placed one hand on the underside of the 'dead' man's chin and placed his other hand on top of his head, with one quick jerk of both his hands a sickening snap came from the 'dead' man's neck. The man immediately stopped moving and slumped forward.

"… I'm sorry…" Ron muttered into the ear of the (now permanently) dead man

Ron quickly pushed the body off him and stood up, he quickly rushed to Kim and grabbed the collar of the man trying to bite her, he pulled as hard as he could and the man fell back off of Kim, Ron followed through with his spin and kicked the man hard in the chest, the man stumbled back hard and crashed through a nearby wooden fence.

Ron turned around to check on Kim.

"KP, you ok? …KP?" Ron asked worriedly as he kneeled next to Kim. She was unconscious.

"… She fainted? … KP never faints" Ron said in surprise.

Kim wouldn't be able to do anything in her state, Ron quickly scooped her up in his arms and started to carry her back to the helicopter.

"What the hell happened?!" the pilot asked hurriedly.

"This place isn't normal, it's not safe for you here… take Kim and get out of the Village" Ron said quickly as he sat Kim into a seat in the chopper and strapped her in.

"What about you?" the pilot asked.

"After what I've just seen… after what I've just done…" Ron said sadly as he turned and looked at the 'dead' man whose neck he had just snapped "…I need to find out what's going on" with that said, Ron slid the door to the chopper shut. Ron took a few steps back as the chopper slowly took back into the sky and headed back the way they had come.

Ron turned around and started walking towards the huge double doors leading into the mansion.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Seras quickly made her way through the village towards the Mansion, she had made it more than halfway in less than 5 minutes, one of the perks of her… gift. As she reached the halfway mark she noticed something moving in the darkness above her, the helicopter they had seen a few minutes ago carrying the American girl Kim Possible.

'_Hmm… either it dropped her off, or it's taking her back'_ Seras thought to herself.

Seras closed her eyes and concentrated… the world around her seemed to slow down, her hearing started to become more sensitive… she concentrated on blocking out the sound of the engine and listened to the sounds inside the chopper… two heartbeats… one was the pilot's, it was fast and his breathing was erratic, he had obviously seen something that had scared him… the second was a slowed heartbeat and calmed breathing, it was the girl, she was unconscious.

Seras opened her eyes and the world speeded back up, the helicopter zoomed overhead back the way it had come.

"Good, it's taking her out of the village" Seras muttered to herself.

Satisfied that the girl was ok and uninfected, Seras turned back around and redoubled her speed towards the Mansion.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The double doors opened slowly with a creak, Ron stepped cautiously into the darkened main foyer, Ron had barely taken five steps into the room before Ron heard a shuffling sound behind him followed by a low groaning sound. Ron turned around and saw at least half a dozen of the 'dead' men shuffling towards the double door behind him.

"Ahh crap" Ron cursed as he rushed forwards and grabbed both of the doors, with a quick push they both slammed shut. Looking around quickly for something to bar the door shut Ron spotted a suit of armor complete with a large halberd. Ron grabbed the heavy medieval weapon and quickly slipped it between the handles of the door. Ron stepped back just as the 'dead' men reached the door and started banging against it.

Ron stepped backwards and attempted to catch his breath, he had been a few seconds from being a snack.

"Jolly good show lad, good reflexes, good judgment, a sharp mind… signs of a good soldier" a disembodied voice echoed around the hall, the voice had a aristocratic tone to it.

"Let me guess, Colonel Butley?" Ron asked as he looked around the room carefully.

"That's too good to be a guess lad, you came here specifically to find me, well I can tell you now you're wasting your time, even as we speak my soldiers are marching towards our final obstacle, once that's down there'll be nothing that can stop my forces from overrunning the country"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Back at the barricade the commanding officer was starting to get annoyed, it had been nearly ten minutes since Integra Hellsing's agent had headed into the village and still they had heard no word, and he had failed to get anymore information out of Integra, he didn't dare try to demand information.

"Sir, there's someone coming!!" another officer shouted to him.

The commanding officer spun around to face the village beyond the barricade, sure enough there were several people stumbling towards them.

"You there, identify yourselves!" the commander shouted, the people seemed to ignore him and continued to shuffle towards them.

"Hey!! I said identify yourselves now!!" the commander shouted again.

"They won't answer you" the commander spun around to find Integra Hellsing standing directly behind him.

"They have become Ghouls, puppets of the Vampire" Integra said as she turned back around and hastened to her car, she walked around the back and popped the trunk, she reached into the trunk and pulled out a large assault rifle, as she worked in loading it she turned on a small communicator in her ear that connected her to Seras.

"Seras, we're under attack from Ghouls, you need to hurry and eliminate the primary target, over"

Integra waited for a few moments and sure enough there was a reply.

"_**Bzzz**__… Yes ma'am Sir Integra, I've just reached the Mansion… it seems that there are a group of Ghouls trying to break through the front door… why would they do that?… __**Bzzz**__" _Seras wondered aloud through the communicator.

"The American girl, it's possible she is inside" Integra reasoned.

"_**Bzz…**__I doubt it, the chopper she was in passed over five minutes ago, it was heading back with her aboard… __**Bzzz**__" _Seras replied back.

"Good, she would only get in the way, plus it would attract too much attention to this incident if she were to be killed" Integra said as she shut off the communicator.

"Arm yourselves" Integra shouted to the officers as she finished loading the rifle.

"Are you nuts? We can't just open fire on them, they're civiliaAAAAAHHHH!" the officer was cut off as the 'Civilians' he had just been defending grabbed him and pulled him over the barricade.

"Michael!!" the commanding officer yelled as he watched his friend pulled over the barrier.

"AHHHHHGGGGGG!!" Michael screamed as several of the Zombie-like creatures descended on him and started biting into his body.

Meanwhile several of the other officers had quickly armed themselves. Integra made her way to the front of the armed men.

"Listen closely, aim for the head or the heart, these people didn't choose to become these things, the least we can do is offer them a quick death" Integra said as she turned around and aimed her rifle at the incoming Ghouls, but before firing she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"In the name of god, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal night, Amen… OPEN FIRE"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Tell me lad, what is your name?" the bodiless voice asked in the darkness of the main hall.

"Ron Stoppable, not that you'd remember it, nobody ever does" Ron said cautiously as he looked around the room for the owner of the voice.

"That accent… you're a Yank aren't you?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, California" Ron answered.

"Ahh yes, I fought alongside a few good Yanks back in the war, good men every one of them" this time the voice seemed to come from the opposite side of the room.

"Ok look dude, if you're gonna do something then do it, but if this bodiless voice thing is gonna continue then just tell me now…" Ron said whilst getting annoyed.

"How dare you!! How dare you mock me!!" the voice asked angrily.

"Mock what?! A big scary voice?! I've got one too, wanna hear it?" at this point Ron cupped his hands over his mouth to make it 'Scarier', "**KISS MY ASS**… there, did you like it?" Ron asked mockingly.

For a few moments the room was silent.

"You've got guts lad, that's for damn sure" the voice had gone back to normal and Ron noticed it had come from behind him. Ron spun around and finally saw him, at the top of the main flight of stairs stood a large man wearing a brown tweed suit, his upper body was large like Mr Barkin's, the man had short brown hair and a thick curly moustache, but the most notable thing about him was his eyes, they were blood red.

"So, you're Colonel Butley…" Ron said as a statement more than a question "… I don't know what you've done to the people in this village, but you're gonna undo it, right now!!" Ron shouted the last two words.

The Colonel chuckled to himself as he started to walk down the stairs towards Ron.

"Even if I wanted to, what makes you think I could?" the Colonel asked with a chuckle.

"You did this… NOW UNDO IT!!" Ron shouted in his anger.

"… Listen up lad, those people out there are dead… there is noting that can be done to make them the way they once were… and quite frankly why would I want them the way they were before, a day ago they were useless civilians and now they're my loyal troops… they exist only to fulfill my desire" the Colonel said

"… and what is your desire?" Ron asked warily.

"Simple lad… this country has gotten too soft, we've forgotten what it is to be a powerful nation, some of the lads I lost in the war would be ashamed of what Britain has become, the Britain they fought and died for… this country needs a wake up call and what better way to give it to them than with another war… I'll force this country to become strong again!!" the Colonel explained

Ron looked disgusted with the villain in front of him.

"That's it… all this is to start a war? … you're insane…" Ron said in anger. "There's no way I'm gonna just let you do that!!" Ron shouted as he suddenly rushed towards the Colonel. As Ron reached the Colonel Ron pulled his fist back and thrusted it forwards in an attempt to hit the man in the face.

The Colonel smiled slyly as he held up his hand and caught Ron's fist, it took little effort to hold back the punch. As soon as he caught the punch he proceeded to squeeze Ron's hand, Ron fell to his knees as pain shot up his arm followed closely by a sick popping sound coming from his knuckles.

"Ahh!" Ron winced as the Colonel continued to crush Ron's hand.

"Brave but foolish lad… a mere human cannot beat me…" the colonel stopped speaking when he noticed something, a rhythmic beeping sound, he looked down and frowned when he saw a small metal device attached to his chest. The Colonel looked back up at Ron whom was smiling at him.

"I'd like to test that theory" Ron said with a smirk. With one final push Ron pulled his hand free and fell backwards down the stairs away from the colonel.

At that moment the Colonel understood what the device attached to his chest was "…Oh bugger"

**-BOOM!!-**

The explosion was small but powerful, the Colonel flew backwards and smashed into the wall behind him. Wade had created the small explosive device to help Kim and Ron get through locked doors, the Colonel would survive with a few broken ribs and some third degree burns at most.

Ron waited for a moment for the dust to settle before moving, as he slowly stood up he winced at a pain in his arm, sticking into his shoulder was a sharp piece of wood and his shoulder was bleeding quite badly.

Ron turned around but stopped when he notices something, standing in front of him was the Colonel, his shirt was torn up and there was a small black mark on his chest where the device had been, he was breathing in and out at a rapid pace, he wasn't out of breath, he was just really pissed off.

"You've got to be kidding" Ron managed to say just before the Colonel swooped down and grabbed Ron around the neck lifting him into the air. Ron clawed at Butley's arm to try to make him let go.

"You little shit… I was going to turn you into one of my soldiers, but now I think I'll just break your damn neck!!" the Colonel said as he tightened his grip around Ron's neck.

**-BOOM!!-**

The Colonel's attention was drawn to the front doors on his mansion, being a war veteran he recognized the sound of a gunshot when he heard it.

**-BOOM!!-BOOM!!-BOOM!!-**

Three more shots came from the other side of the door, somebody was shooting at the Ghouls outside of the door.

"So, you brought friends huh? Bloody Yanks!" Colonel Butley said as he turned Ron around and put his arm around Ron's neck to hold him there, effectively using Ron as a human shield. For a few moments there was silence, Butley could no longer even hear his Ghouls. The silence continued for a few moments until…

**-BOOM!!-**

This time the gunshot hit the door exactly where Ron had stuck the halberd, the wooden section shattered with the shot and the doors swung open. Standing in the doorway stood a woman in a blue uniform, she had dirty blond hair and carried a large white handgun in her right hand.

"Colonel Butley?" the woman asked in an English accent.

'_English… so she's not with the yank?' _Colonel Butley thought to himself.

"Yes, I am Colonel Jacob Butley, and you are?" the Colonel asked from behind his human shield.

"… Seras Victoria, agent of the Hellsing organization" Seras said as she stepped into the light revealing her red eyes.

"Y-You… you're a vampire" the Colonel asked with a smile. "Then you've come to join me in my war against humanity, jolly good show, I could use a competent…"

**-BOOM!!-**

A bullet shot towards the center of the Colonel's head, thanks to his enhanced senses he managed to move his head to the side to avoid a fatal injury, but not enough to save his ear.

"ARRGGHH!! W-What the hell are you doing!?" he shouted whilst trying to ignore the pair in his ear.

Seras meanwhile held her gun up with a smoking barrel.

"I didn't come here to join you, I came here to eliminate you" Seras said with hint of disgust at the thought of teaming up with this 'man'.

"You little bitch!!" the Colonel shouted, "KILL HER!!"

From the darkness in the right of the hall several Ghouls appeared. Seras smiled as she swung her gun to the side and fired off a shot without even looking. The head of the nearest Ghoul exploded and turned to dust.

**-BOOM!!-BOOM!!-BOOM!!-**

Three more shots and the last of the ghouls fell and turned to dust.

The Colonel kept his head behind Ron's to avoid anymore bullets.

"How? No normal bullet can kill ghouls or Vampires!!"

Seras held her gun up.

"A silver cross of Manchester cathedral was melted down to make these 13 millimeter exploding shells… meaning anything I shoot doesn't get back up, ever" Seras answered

"But why?! We're both Vampires, we're the same!!" the Colonel tried to reason.

Seras ejected the empty clip out her gun and reached into her side pouch for another.

"You and me? The same? Don't make me laugh, I'm nothing like you. You've taken your abilities and used them to cause so much suffering, I've dedicated my un-life to eliminating filth like you" Seras said with pride as she slammed a new clip home and pulled back the slide.

Seras pointed her gun back up at the Colonel and waited for an opportunity to end this.

"You want to kill me do you? Well you'll have to go through this lad first, got the guts?" the Colonel said as he tightened his grip around Ron's neck "I've got to say, the lad gave me a real run for my money, I suppose you sent him in first to try to deal with me eh?"

Seras took a look at the boy that the Colonel had hostage, he couldn't be any older than 17. That's when Seras remembered something, she didn't know his name but she had heard that the American girl Kim Possible had a partner.

'_Damn it… if I don't hurry then Sir Integra will be overrun by Ghouls' _Seras thought to herself. Almost ironically Seras' communicator activated at that moment…

"_**Bzzz… **__Seras, we can't hold these ghouls back forever, we're running out of ammo but they aren't stopping, hurry and eliminate the target… __**Bzzz" **_Integra's voice said over the small device.

Seras knew she had to make a decision… that's when an idea struck her… this idea could come back to haunt her, and even if it worked then the boy's life would be taken from him, in more ways than one, but at this point she had no choice.

"Hey you…" Seras called out to the boy the Colonel had hostage. "… are you a virgin?"

Ron was confused by the question.

"W-What?… what has that got to do with…"

"Answer the question now!!" Seras interrupted him with a shout.

There was a moment of hesitation before Ron answered.

"Yes"

**-BOOM!!-**

Ron felt a huge pain shoot through his chest and in less than a second he tasted a familiar copper liquid in his mouth, the Colonel let him go and Ron fell to the ground flat on his back, Ron was able to look up and saw the Colonel with a gaping hole where his heart should be, the Colonel seemed stunned for a moment before he let out a scream as he exploded into dust.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Integra stopped firing as she noticed something, the Ghouls seemed to stop.

"Hold your fire!" Integra shouted.

Almost immediately the police stopped shooting and watched what was happening, one by one the Ghouls started falling to the ground before exploding into dust.

"W-What's happening to them?" the commanding officer asked.

"Seras happened… she killed the primary target" Integra explained.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The Colonel was gone but Ron was still confused, his entire body was numb and he couldn't move… what's more, the colonel had been standing behind him so how did the girl shoot him through the heart like that… Ron found his answer when he looked down his body and saw a large hole in his own chest the size of a fist, blood was quickly pouring out of the wound and soaking into the fabric of his top.

Ron felt his heart slowing to a crawl, he laid back his head on the ground and just concentrated on breathing, as he did he saw the girl standing over him.

"I had to shoot through you to hit him, the bullet ripped through your lung before going into his heart… I'm sorry… but you're dying" Seras said sadly as she kneeled down next to him.

"… right now you have a choice… you can die as a human… or you can live as something else… decide quickly" Seras said urgently.

Ron thought about what she said for a moment, he weighed both of his options but came to one conclusion… one option allowed him to live whilst the other would let him die, the choice was obvious.

"L… L-Live" Ron managed to mutter as he felt his heart slow down even more and he found it hard to breath.

Seras smiled sadly as she leaned close to his face

"Ok… you may want to close your eyes…" Seras offered, but Ron kept his eyes open, he was afraid if he closed them, he may never be able to open them again.

"… Very well" Seras said as she leaned closer to his neck and opened her mouth revealing two sharpened fangs. The last thing Ron remembers before passing out was two sharp pains in his neck.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_30 Minutes Later_

Integra was starting to get a little impatient, it had taken Seras about 15 minutes to make it through the village filled with ghouls and eliminate the target, it should have taken less than five minutes to get back but she still hadn't arrived.

Just as Integra was about to activate her communicator she spotted something beyond the barrier, two people. One was Seras, easily recognizable thanks to her blue uniform, but the second person she didn't recognize, it was a young boy, 17 or 18 years old, he wore a black shirt that had a large bloody hole in it, but the skin underneath was unblemished, he also wore a pair of dark brown blood stained Cargo pants. He had short dirty blond hair, his head was slumped forwards as he walked alongside Seras, so his face was hidden.

As Seras reached Integra she gave a quick salute.

"Ma'am, mission accomplished, no survivors…" Seras reported.

"What are you talking about?" the commanding police officer said, "There's a survivor right there standing next to you"

"No…" the boy spoke for the first time as he raised his head to look at both Integra and the officer who had spoken, Integra quickly noticed the color of his eyes… blood red.

"… I'm dead too"

**To Be Continued…**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Ok, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new fic, please read and review, tell me what you think of the story.**


End file.
